thoughs who love you
by beccat420
Summary: bella moves to forks after being rapped and getting pregnant. what happens when a certin vampire falls for the human girl? only time will tell. ok so i suck at summaries but trust me its wroth reading
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fan fiction be nice.

I hope you like it so tell me what you think

Thoughs who love you

Chapter 1:

_Flash back _

"_Mom I'm…. Mom I'm" just spit it out Bella" I'm pregnant. Bella how could you be so stupid your making the same stupid mistakes I made. Mom I'm sorry it wasn't my fault " save it Bella I don't care I'm taking you to the clinic so we can take care of it and we can go on as if this never even happened" but it did mom and I'm not going to kill my baby. Then you're not living here you can go live with your father. I don't want a slut as a daughter. Now go and call your father and tell him. Ring...ring...ring" hello swan residence, Dad... Bella? Yah it's me I got to tell you something. Tears are treating to spill out "bells whats wrong? Its ok you can tell me, "dad I'm pregnant and Renee said she can't have a slut for a daughter and I can't live here... "Are you there dad? Yah I am and of course you can come stay with me. As long as you tell me how this happened once you get here "ok dad I love you... love you to bells._

_End of flash back._

Bpov

My name is Isabella swan, but people call me Bella. I'm 16 years old and almost 3 months pregnant. I'm on my way to forks Washington to live with my dad since my mom can no longer look at me without getting a discussed look on her face. I was rapped at a party by Jacob black, thinking back to that night pains me every time it comes to mind. Its caused me to lose everything my friends my home and my mom , but the one good thing that has come out of it is this baby growing inside of me and I can't wait till he or she is born.

Ladies and gentlemen thanks for flying LAX. Hope you enjoyed your flight. I walk out the gate to package claim and get my bags. "Bells is that you?" I turn around yah dad it's me, "wow it's been forever how bout we get you home. Ok dad. We made small talk on the way home but nothing that big but I know what conversation were having when I we get to the house. The one conversation I've been dreading since I told him I was pregnant. We pull up into the small drive way I remember from when I was a kid. "Ok let's get you settled in so we can talk about this..." ok. So I make my way up the stairs to my old room and set my stuff down on the floor. Whishing I didn't half to tell him, so I make my way down stairs to tell him everything. "Tell me everything starting with who did this…. _**"His names Jacob, he was the captain of the football team so I thought I was lucky to be asked to the party by him ... but at the time I didn't know what he was capable of until we got to the party, he seemed nice enough so when he offered to go up stairs to talk I said yes I knew it was wrong but I had a few drinks and I was feeling a little buzzed so I just followed him upstairs and into a room he closed the door behind him and turned**__**the lock**_. I paused and he motion for me to continue**. **_**We went to sit on the bed and he started to say how good I looked and what he wanted to do to me and I was getting a little creped out so I went to get up and he pushed me back down a little too rough so I told him to let me go but he said that I was lucky to be with him and I was going to give what he wanted. He started to rip my clothes of I told him to stop but he just slapped me and the next thing I knew I woke up the next morning and went home".**_

He raped me. Tears were rolling down my face after telling him everything, afraid to look into his face I just held my head down and when I finally looked up at him. I could see the anger rage and sadness in his eyes. Your mom doesn't know does her... no she doesn't and I'm not telling her you're the only one that's going to know I just can't go through telling the people what happened I just can't. "Bells you need to make a report. No dad I'm not" bells. No I can't and I won't." Ok bells but we need to get you checked out ok? "Ok so after me making a appointment Charlie called for pizza and after diner I went up stairs to un pack my bags I put everything away and made my way to my bed for another restless night of sleep.

**So how did you like the first chapter I hope you enjoy? **

**Edward will be in the story soon. It's mostly going to be in Bpov but I'll throw some **

**Epov and maybe even a surprise pov in there . Next chapter will be the first day of**

**School. I have the next chapter wrote but I'm not going to post it until you tell me how**

**You like this one. And it will get better as I get use to it I promise so review **

**Xoxo beccat420**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter wasn't that good **

**But this one is better I promise**

Bpov.

Beep…beep...beep ugh I hate waking up in the morning. I guess I better get ready for school so I kick the covers off of my legs and go over to the window to look and see if it's raining" of course" . I look over at my clock 6:30 Charlie probably already left for the station already. I better hop in the shower if I don't want to be late on my first day. Not even 10 minutes later I hop out and look in the mirror at my stomach you can't even tell I'm pregnant yet. I walk back into my room and throw a pair of skinny jeans with a cute tee my shine down hoodie a pair of black converse throw my hair up in a messy bun and walk out the door. I arrive at school in my dad's old beat up truck with everyone staring at me.

"what never seen a classic before?" they just stare like I've grown a third eye." Ok guess not see yah later. Bye" I make my way to the office to get my schedule

I walk into the double doors to see this older lady with smeared lip stick and hair falling out of her pony tail. "Hi I'm Bella swan I'm here to get my schedule." Why yes dear its right here. Get this signed and bring it back after schools out." Ok I will.

First second and third period went by fast now it's time for lunch. So I make my way to the cafeteria and get in line. I need to eat healthy so I grab apple salad water and walk to an empty table. That's still some blonde guy walks up to me I think his names mike or something.

" Hi my names mike can I sit with you? "Sure why not. "So Bella what a beautiful name fits you perfect since you're so hot.

Will you go out with me?" Wow are serious your such a pig, how bout you turn around and go fuck yourself I bet your use to it."

"Oh ok I see how bout I ask you again. Go out with me" he asked again "No you wouldn't want to go out with me. "And why is that?" oh because I'm 3 months pregnant.

Opps I guess I said that a little too loud. What? No way, she's only sixteen, what a slut. Everyone starts whispering.

"I didn't know I had an audience "I laugh "well now ya'll know." I say and throw my trash away and walk out the front door.

But not without seeing 5 of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. With shocked looks on each one of their faces staring back at me.

"Take a picture it will last longer. Well there goes my social life" I mummer before walking to biology.

I walk up to Mr. Banner and have him sign the piece of paper he gives me book and tells me to sit down in the seat in the front. 2 minutes later I hear the bell ring and in walk a whole bunch of people staring at the pregnant girl. Then the whispers start, but they don't bother me cause the next thing I knew was a that the god like boy sat down next me.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen" he says." Bella swan nice to meet you". I politely say to him. That's when I start hearing the whispers start up again. What a slut, pregnant I can't believe it.

"Don't listen to them they don't know what they're saying" Edward leans in and whispers. I feel the cold breath on my neck and it sends shivers down my back." And you do?" I say stupidly." but that's it Bella I'm not judging you. He says back. That's the first time I talked to Edward Cullen and I hope it isn't the last. After class ended the next 3 periods went by fast, the next thing I knew the bell was ringing and I made my way to my truck and drove home.

Charlie wasn't home yet so I started cooking dinner. "bells how was your first day? Well dad it was eventful." How so? "Well let's just say every guy will stay as far away from me as possible." I'm sorry bells so everyone knows?"

"Yah everyone knows but its better this way at least they know and it's over with." I'm proud of you and how well you're taking it" thanks dad" well I'm going to go to my room and get ready for bed love you dad." Love you to bells."

When I get up stairs I finish my homework change into my night clothes and get into bed. Dreaming about no one other then Edward Cullen.

**So there is chapter two hope you liked it. I thought it was better than last chapter and it will continue to get better throughout the story. Next chapter is Epov and maybe the doctors appt. Oh and some might wonder but Edward isn't as distant in this story. But there is some hesitation at first.**

**1****st**** period mathamedics**

**2****nd**** period history **

**3****rd**** period photography**

**Lunch **

**4****th**** period biology **

**5****th**** period study hall**

**6****th**** period cooking class (idk i had to think of something instead of gym)**

**Sorry the chapter was so short**

**Review Xoxo beccat420. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know i haven't updated in like forever. **

**So here is chapter 3 **

**Epov**

Time for another boring day at school i don't know why Carlisle makes us go we have been through highschool numerous times and it's all the same you would think they would come up with better things to teach over the past hundred years. Alice had a vision the other night about a new girl coming to school from what i have seen she is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen.

"Edward edward hurry up it's time to leave' alice starts to screaming when she is well aware that I can hear her. We all hopped into my volvo and raced off to school. I knew the new girl would be on everyones mind and i was right some of the images were curel and others gross thoughts from the girls were of course staring like usual so i just made my way past them and into first period took my seat and zoned out for the rest of the class as for the others. When the bell rang i made my way to the cafiteria and met up with my family and as soon as i walked in a voice made me stop in my tracks it was the new girl she was just as pretty or even more so in person. She was yelling at mike newton but the only thing i heard come out of her mouth was "beacuse im pregeant which made the whole room go silent even my brothers and sisters were in shock.

I didn't have time to register what happened until she ran passed us out the door. While mumbling "There goes my social life".Lunch went by slower then usaul everybody think mean things about bella and calling her creul names but none of it was true i knew it wasn't there had to be a reason for this. from what i see she is a kind and good person I need to get to know her.

When lunch was over i went to my next class and to my suprise there was bella sitting in the seat right next to me i then took my seat trying to read her thoughts but then i relised i can't hear nothing i drawl blank. The one person i want to read and i can't I wonder why I must ask Carlisle about im Edward Cullen i whisper to her she polietly awnsers back Bella Swan nice to met you" I was about to ask her something untill The class soon started to fill and as soon as they saw bella they started to mumble mean words and i could tell they started to get to bella so I started to talk to her I could never get use to the way her voice sounds like bells ringing. Class went by fast not wanting it to end but it did and she left. The rest of the day went by fast all i could think about was bella.

When school was out i met up with my family alice is blocking her mind she only does it when something is going to happen and she doesnt want us to change it. Alice what are you hiding from me" oh edward you will soon find out she saids and hops in the car. I'll let it go for now I just hope everything will be fine.

**So how was it i know i wasn't that long**

**Next chapter is bella's doctor Appt. **

**Should It be a boy or girl or both ? **

**reveiw and tell me i need your help. **

**So REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been busy lately sorry i haven't updated in a few days**

**so here is chapter 4 .**

**Bold writing= Carlisle **

**Italic= Bella **

**Bpov. **

ughhh why do i half to dream about the one person i can't have no one wants a pregnant girlfriend expecially if there not the father . Im just gonna give up on guys all together , Yah thats what i'll do NO Guys Period ! After coming to that conclusion 10 minutes have went by its now 7:30 I hate mornings like really ! But today i don't mind I finally get to find out what my little nudger inside me is.

20 mins later

I just arrived at the doctors office walking in is like getting ready for all eyes to be on you I hate the feeling of being watched people judging you witout knowing the whole story sometimes i wish i could tell everyone but remembering that awful night hurts to much. Like suspected the door bell rang as i opened it and suddenly every eye was on me knowing exacally who i was. Some whispered some didn't even have the desentcey to lower there voices.

_**Is that the cheifs daughter? **_

_**what is she doing hear? **_

_**no way she can't be having a baby! **_

_**My son said something about this girl I guess its really true.**_

I just went to sign in and sat down like I heard nothing but the truth is I did but if people want me to feel ashamed that's not going to happen I'm glade I choose to keep this baby and it's the best thing that has ever happened to me I wish it was out of love and not something so horrible.

5min later

_**Miss swan doctor Cullen can see you now .**_

_Doctor Cullen! Omg Edwards father. _

_**Hey Miss. Swan, I'm I'll be your doctor for the remainder of your pregnancy.**_

_Hi nice to meet you _

_**How bout we take a look at that baby. **_

_**Everything Seems to be just fine. **_

_**It looks like it's the perfect position to tell the sex, would you like to know?**_

_Yes of course I would. _

_**Congratulations your having a girl!**_

_Really I'm having a girl , A baby girl I can't believe it. _

_**Yes Bella your having a girl would you like to have a picture.**_

_Yes I would _

_**Ok Bella here is your picture and a script for your prenatal vitamins **_

_**Your next appt. Is in 4 weeks. Is that ok?**_

_Yah thanks ._

_**My pleasure and bella your going to be a good mom!**_

_I sure hope so I mumble and walked out the door._

_Bella=Italic _

_Charlie=bold _

_Dad i'm home_

_**How was your Doctors appt?**_

_It was good and guess what i found out the sex of the baby looks like you having a granddaughter _

**Wow bella that great im happy for you **

_Thanks dad im going to go to bed Goodnight _

_**Goodnight bella.**_

_**So i know this chapter is short but i promise they will get longer **_

_**But it's like 4:00 am and Im really tired so hope you like the update**_

_**Reveiw and i'll update soon **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so i know it takes me forever to write chapters. **

**The truth is im not really enjoying writing this story **

**but im going to keep writing cause i do need the pratice **

**and i will understand if you don't want me to finish it . so here**

**is chapter 5. **

Finding out i was having a girl was the most amazing news i could ever have.

At that moment i relized nothing else matters. Not what people say or what they think. I'm going to be the best mom for my little girl.

Pulling up to school this morning felt very refreashing like nothing could knock me down.

Until a jumping pixy knocked me right down on my ass.

_"Omg bella are you ok I didn't mean to" alice started to say _

But a angry looking edward came rushing over.

_"Alice are you stupid you could of hurt her and the baby" edward yelled_

_"Really guys im ok. everythings fine edward but thanks for being worried"_

Why is he acting so worried

_"but really i got to get to class i'll talk to ya'll later"_

_"Oh yah alice was there something you wanted to tell me before you knocked me over" I asked _

_"Just that you my new bestfriend yay!"_

_"ughh ok i guess ?" _i said more confused than ever

_"and i wanted to know how you appt. went yesterday."she said all in one sentence. _

"How did you know abot my appt."

_"I'm physic duhh" she half whisperd_

I just stared at her like she was going crazy or something.

_Until she finally said i just figured you left early yesterday_

_" ok alice all of us know that you didn't just figure that out "_

_"what do you mean" alice and edward both shouted out _

what is with this family being so jumpy ?

_"Your dad told you it's ok im not mad. _

_what did you think i ment ?" iasked _

_"oh nothing we just weren't thinking you would find out were really sorry he told us but alice just really wanted to know and alice has to always get her way." _

_"well ok i really need to get to class though i'll talk to you guys later." I said and walked away. _

_"ok. they both said at the same time._

_Well that was weird they never talk to anyone. not that i blame them everyone here is just so stuck up. The rest of the day went by fast. Only two assignments for homework thank god. so i made my way to my truck to go home. _

_when i got a text that said she and rose was coming over tomorrow. _

_**Hope you liked this chapter i tink im getting way better. **_

_**tell me what you think i would really love your opions. **_

_**so reveiw. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

I started writing this story 3 years ago . Sorry I gave up on it but I wanted everyone who follows me or this story to know that I will be redoing this whole story along with my new one " I think I love you "

I feel as if Thoughs who love you needs major improvements && the name needs to be changed or at least spelt right lol.

If anyone can think of a good name please review or pm me and the one I like the most will get chosen or tell me if I should keep the name .

Also To anyone who wouldn't like me rewrite it just send me a review or pm

Thanks , Beccat420


End file.
